


Hot Enough to Melt Ice

by KaykiStar, southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Body Worship, Christmas, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Ice, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Rolled-Up Sleeves, Teasing, Temperature Play, Trans Male Character, Trans!Crowley, Vaginal Fingering, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaykiStar/pseuds/KaykiStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: Crowley confesses while past the point of tipsy that he's feeling rather down about his body, and Aziraphale comes up with a creative solution.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Hot Enough to Melt Ice

The stem of the wine glass hung between Crowley's fingers, his eyes narrowed slightly as he regarded the last few sips of wine critically. Then he looked at Aziraphale, sitting in the armchair nearby, his usually prim posture much more relaxed than usual, his cheeks pink with drunkenness. 

"Angel?" Crowley slurred, and those blue eyes softened as Aziraphale woke from his daydream to smile at his demonic partner. 

"Yes, darling? Were you talking about something?" He asked, in a very good impression of someone not rascally pissed. Crowley swallowed. 

"Can't remember." 

Silence fell for a moment, and Aziraphale glanced at the coffee table, several scattered bottles appearing, on lazy inspection, to be woefully empty. 

"But!" Crowley said suddenly, so loudly that Aziraphale jumped slightly and turned an admonishing look on his partner. "I don' like my nipples anymore," the demon announced, all pretense of self-control and shame drowned in a pool of red wine. 

Aziraphale frowned. "They're fine, love, they just look like nipples. You've still got two." 

Rolling his eyes, Crowley downed the rest of his wine and casually let the glass fall from his fingers, landing on the plush tartan - yes, _tartan,_ disgraceful really, but so delightfully Aziraphale - rug with hardly a sound. Aziraphale pursed his lips in disapproval, but Crowley was already draping himself over the sofa dramatically, laying back with his limbs everywhere, as if he'd had a fainting fit and just happened to fall onto the couch. 

"It'sssnot about how they _look,_ angel!" He protested sharply, the fingertips of one hand trailing on the floor. "Can't feel them anymore, y'know? Well, barely." 

"I do wish you wouldn't mumble like that," Aziraphale answered, but thoughtfully. It took a while for ideas to occur to the angel as drunk as he was, and this one was bobbing to the surface gradually, taking its sweet time in revealing itself. "Because of your surgery?" He added questioningly, jumping from thought to thought, and Crowley squinted at him. 

"Yes, why else?" He snapped, then subsided back to the sofa with a heavy sigh. It was obvious to him that Aziraphale was working over something in his mind, moulding the idea into a question, an intelligible thought, and he really wished the angel would just get on and _say it_ already. 

But instead of speaking, Aziraphale acted, slowly getting up out of his chair and walking over to the couch unsteadily. Crowley's eyes widened in shock, and he tried to sit up, but the angel's hand gently blocked him, that adorably sweet smile warming his chest even as he frowned in confusion. 

"Angel?" 

"Shhh, let me see," Aziraphale tried to whisper, but he was definitely far too drunk to manage volume control. Although he still moved in an unbalanced, wobbly way, he managed to swing himself up, knees on either side of Crowley's hips, his gentle hands fumbling with the demon's shirt. 

His jaw hanging slack, Crowley just watched silently, a little uncertain as Aziraphale unbuttoned his shirt slowly - the pajama shirt he'd borrowed from the angel just a couple of hours ago. It was rather too large for him, and the buttons slid through the holes easily, the soft fabric falling to either side. Crowley bit his lip. 

His cheeks flushing with more than just alcohol, he stared up at Aziraphale nervously, feeling the angel's warm hand on his chest, slowly running over one side, resting over his heart. Aziraphale's face was tense with concentration, eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed in a way that made Crowley utterly _desperate_ to kiss him. 

Then those beautiful blue eyes lifted to his, and Crowley was reminded that Aziraphale could indeed still take his breath away after six long millennia together. 

"You're so beautiful, Crowley," he whispered, and this time it was a proper whisper, his eyes round and slightly damp with emotion, his voice thick with love. "May I see?" 

Enraptured and beginning to feel teary himself, Crowley nodded, slowly pulling the shirt apart to reveal the entirety of his slim chest. Two long scars extended from his sides, running under his nipples towards the center of his chest, slightly jagged and raised, dark with recent healing. The scars around his nipples themselves were less noticeable, but reminded Crowley about how much had changed every time he saw them - some of the changes good, some less positive. 

Still feeling oddly apprehensive, despite trusting in Aziraphale's acceptance, Crowley lifted his gaze slowly. The angel smiled down at him lovingly, his hands spreading, running over the scars, over Crowley's half-numb nipples. 

"Look at you," he breathed, and Crowley knew instantly that he'd sobered up, but couldn't bring himself to follow suit, not quite yet. He needed the courage for just a little longer. "I know you've been hiding from me since you finished healing, and I don’t blame you, my love. It's a scary thing, being vulnerable again, especially for you. But you don't have to hide, I promise. You're perfect and gorgeous, and I'm so, so glad to get to see you like this, the way you want to be." 

Crowley blinked, trying to ignore the burning of tears in his eyes, his breath a little heavy as he tried to shove the emotion down. "I l-love you, angel," he forced out, and Aziraphale kissed him. It was soft and gentle and full of love, and it was everything Crowley needed to finally let go of his alcoholic crutch, allowing him to be fully immersed in the moment. 

Aziraphale slowly, tentatively pulled him deeper, and Crowley matched it eagerly, glad that his eyes were closed. He really, really didn't want to start crying, he'd had quite a bit of that lately, and he didn't need more. So he focused all his attention on kissing the angel, his long fingers tangling in those lovely blond curls as Aziraphale's thumbs stroked back and forth over his nipples. Until Aziraphale pulled away. 

One look into those beautiful blue eyes, and Crowley was gone, tears welling up and making his vision swim as he gazed up at his beloved. The fierceness of his affection for the angel took him by surprise, his relief mixing with that love and overwhelming him all in one go.

Smiling shakily, Aziraphale let his hands come to rest on Crowley's cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the first tears as they fell. "Oh, you are soft, aren't you, darling?" He murmured, and Crowley laughed quietly, hot tears escaping Aziraphale's guard and running over his skin, his love and joy made material in liquid form. 

"It's all your fault, angel," he pointed out roughly, his voice raw with emotion, and Aziraphale sniffed, wiping his own cheek quickly before leaning down to press a tender, trembling kiss to Crowley's lips. 

"I know. You deserve this, Crowley. You deserve to be loved and accepted, I promise you," he murmured, kissing Crowley's cheek and jaw, lips brushing his skin on the way down to his neck. 

Crowley tipped his head back with a soft sigh, more salty tears spilling as he gazed blindly up at the ceiling. "You're the only person I feel like myself with, angel," he confessed, knowing that later, probably the next morning, he would pretend he'd still been drunk, and Aziraphale would play along. "The only person I feel safe with."

"Then let me make you feel like the most important, beautiful, worthy creature on this Earth," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley let his eyes slip closed, his bottom lip wobbling as the angel kissed down his neck slowly. Each little patch of skin got the same tender care, the consideration and love shining through in the way Aziraphale's lips brushed against Crowley's skin before connecting, and lingered as he pulled away. Crowley's breath caught, more tears leaking from under his eyelashes as Aziraphale kissed the base of his throat, shifting position slightly. It was all too much and not enough at the same time, it was agony and the best moment of Crowley's existence bundled into one, and so he just felt it, allowing himself the luxury of his full emotions, just for this one night. 

"Aziraphale," Crowley pleaded, his voice breaking, and the angel looked up, concern written all over his expression. 

"It's alright, darling, I'm here," he answered softly, and Crowley swallowed hard, struggling to get the words out, to force himself to just simply ask for what he wanted. After all, he was still getting used to asking and being given, and the angel had already given him so much that night. 

"I want you," Crowley mumbled, every word a labour, his chest struggling to rise and fall evenly. "Please, Aziraphale. I...I need you, I w-want to be seen, I want...I want you to _see_ me." 

"Oh, darling. You don't have to beg," Aziraphale soothed, his lips brushing Crowley's, then connecting in a fleeting kiss as light as a butterfly's wing before he sat back. Crowley dragged himself up hurriedly, sliding out from under Aziraphale slightly as he leaned back against the arm of the sofa, his eyes still wet. Behind Aziraphale was the Christmas tree, standing tall and beautifully lit and decorated, but it all blurred in his teary vision, a blob of shiny behind his flawless angel. 

"You look a mess, Crowley," Aziraphale said fondly, leaning in for another feathery kiss, but lingering this time, just for a heartbeat. "In that gorgeous way of yours. Come on, I think you're right, I think sex could be good for us right now," he added softly, barely three inches from Crowley's face, unbearably close and unbelievably far. And then he was sliding off Crowley's lap, the demon standing up beside him without needing to think. 

They were used to moving in synchrony, complementing and following one another, an endless, elegant dance through life that had pulled them closer and closer together over the centuries. In fact, they were so perfectly aligned now that Crowley sometimes wondered if there was any real barrier between them, and he occasionally lay awake at night wondering where he himself ended and Aziraphale began. He wasn't sure there was a clear line anymore. 

Sometimes it seemed scary, frightening to be so attached to another, to be extensions of each other, but more often now, particularly in moments like this, it just felt _right._

Crowley glanced at his partner and they reached out together, fingers lacing, the pad of Crowley's thumb pressing into the knuckle of Aziraphale's - even a simple connection such as holding hands becoming unspeakably intimate in a way unique to them. Crowley could feel Aziraphale's heartbeat in his hand, and the sensation brought with it a feeling of comfort and calm, as if he was whole again with the angel's fingers linked in his. 

Humans threw around the phrase 'other half' often enough, but Crowley wondered whether they really could experience it like this. Would love this deep be simply unknowable to a human? Could humans ever truly know what it was like for two beings to become one like this? He supposed he would never know, but he liked to entertain the thought, sometimes. It was selfish, but it still felt nice to think that what he had with Aziraphale was, and would always be, just for them. No one else. 

Two puzzle pieces, fitting together so well that the join between them became invisible, the picture satisfyingly uninterrupted. 

Aziraphale looked out of the window, his step faltering, and Crowley stopped, allowing himself to be led over to the glass. Snow was falling outside, in large, fluffy flakes, blanketing the dusk-lit ground with pure white. Something about it took Crowley's breath away, the peaceful, yet unforgiving beauty of it all making him shiver slightly. 

"It looks so Christmassy, doesn't it?" Aziraphale smiled, and Crowley glanced at him, feeling the angel's bittersweet expression in his soul. After all, they'd both known Jesus, from when he was just a little boy, and they'd both been there at the crucifixion. Christmas would never be, for them, quite what it was for humans. 

"It's beautiful, yes," Crowley answered, because he didn't know what else to say. Aziraphale glanced at him, then smiled a little wider. 

"Maybe we should make a snowman tomorrow," he suggested, all the lingering sorrow gone from his expression, replaced with an eager, joyous excitement. 

Crowley winced. "You know I can't do snow, angel, I get...I get too cold. Snake, remember? Cold-blooded." 

Aziraphale deflated slightly, nodding as he turned his head back to the window. "I remember," he murmured, once again seeming deep in thought. Then his hand slipped from Crowley's and he smiled to himself, a touch of adorable mischief in his eyes. "Go ahead to the bedroom, darling, and get undressed for me. I've had an idea." 

Crowley rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight the smile tugging at his lips, not faced with how unbearably cute his angel looked. "It better be a good one, angel," he warned jokingly, and Aziraphale just laughed, turning on his heel to walk back down the hall. Still smiling, Crowley sauntered in the opposite direction, sliding his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders on the way. 

The handle of the bedroom door twisted under his touch, and he tossed his shirt aside, undoing the drawstring holding his trousers up as he walked to the bed. A subtle wriggle of his hips, and the oversized, borrowed trousers crumpled at his feet, leaving him bare and open. Crowley glanced in the mirror nearby and tilted his head, eyeing his body critically. It wasn't that he didn't like the way it looked - on the contrary, he was rather proud of his shape nowadays, but he wanted it to look _perfect_ for Aziraphale. With this in mind, he climbed up onto the bed, the mattress sinking under his hands and knees, the sheets crinkling. A soft sigh sounded loud in the empty room, and Crowley sank down with his head on the pillow, eyelids fluttering closed as his legs fell open. 

Air caressed his effort, cool and stimulating, and he couldn't stop his hand as it trailed down his body, his palm stroking his stomach, the heel of his hand pressing into his belly button briefly. Crowley bit his lip hard, the tips of his fingers finding that soft skin and pressing down slowly, increasing the pressure bit by bit and rolling his hips up to meet it. His short cock was already beginning to get hard, he could feel the shaft through the hood of skin covering it, and when he explored with the pad of his index finger, he could feel the little head poking out at the end. A shiver ran through his body at the light touch, his lips parting, a heavy, shaky breath escaping his lungs. The finger teased again, almost unconsciously, and Crowley _moaned._

His body felt warm, his effort flushed with hot arousal, already coating itself in slick, preparing. Crowley focused on breathing, and dipped two fingers down. Another moan, this one a little louder than the last, and Crowley squirmed, relishing the moment. The feel of his own digits splitting him open, driving deep inside that hidden, private entrance was _sublime,_ and he felt his self control slip, his impatience taking over. 

He added a finger, legs falling wider, his eyelids half-hooded, his lips wet and open. But he knew it would never be enough, not anymore. It never had been, not since the first time he'd felt plump, warm fingers inside him; the first time he'd shared his body with Aziraphale. He needed the angel, but it didn't stop him from gliding his fingers, curling up within himself, rubbing harder to get as much pleasure as he possibly could. It was enough to lose himself, enough for him not to hear Aziraphale's footsteps. 

"Oh, darling, I didn't realise you were that needy," the angel chuckled softly, his voice teasing, but gentle, with an undertone of sympathy. 

Crowley's eyes snapped open and he stared up at Aziraphale in shock, just taking in the picture in front of him. The angel had taken his jacket and waistcoat off, leaving him in his shirt and suspenders, the sleeves rolled up neatly - in that way Crowley found unbearably erotic. But what was drawing most of Crowley's attention was the bowl in Aziraphale's hands. It was full of ice. 

Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale was setting the bowl on the bedside table, his now unoccupied, but chilly fingers wrapping around the demon's wrist. 

"Take your fingers out, my love. I want to see all of you, properly," he murmured, and Crowley obeyed immediately, but Aziraphale didn't let go of his wrist. Instead, the angel slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling Crowley's bare hips and making the demon's heart race with anticipation and desire. Without breaking eye contact, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in both of his, thumbs against the palm, and lifted his fingers to those plump, soft lips. Crowley nearly choked, but Aziraphale simply smiled, and leaned forward. 

The angel's mouth felt hot around Crowley's fingers, and he gasped as Aziraphale lapped at his skin, humming in satisfaction at the taste.

"Angel, I... _fuck,_ you're-" Crowley muttered shakily, but he didn't get to finish. 

Aziraphale pulled off his fingers quickly, shushing him as he leaned over to pick up the bowl of ice. "Hush, darling. I'm going to show you my idea," he announced, and Crowley bit his lip, gazing up at the angel in utter adoration. He wanted to tell him he loved him, he wanted to pull him down into hundreds of soft little kisses, he wanted to make love to him. 

But curiosity held him back - after all, he'd get all those other things later, he always did. So Crowley lay still, watching as Aziraphale carefully selected a single ice cube, smiling down at his partner lovingly. "My handsome demon, are you going to be good for me?" 

Blinking, Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale leaned over him, stroking red locks back from his forehead with his spare hand. 

"I know you are, you always are for me, aren't you?" The angel said very softly, his eyes bright and full of an unadulterated affection that made Crowley's heart leap in his chest. "Here," Aziraphale purred, almost under his breath, and raised the ice cube, running the cold surface over Crowley's bottom lip. 

The chill of the ice made Crowley jump ever so slightly, and yet, something about the way it melted against his skin made him shudder in pleasure. His lips parted, slowly, and Aziraphale pressed the ice forward. His heart thudding in his ears, Crowley accepted it, opening his mouth and feeling the cold on his tongue, just before Aziraphale leaned down and captured his cool lips in a kiss. 

Crowley's eyelids fluttered closed, his hips rocking up slightly, and Aziraphale smiled against his lips, hands roaming over his chest. The kiss became deeper, both of them feeling the passion in the air around them, thick and syrupy sweet, and Aziraphale guided Crowley's lips apart once more. They shared the cold water until the ice was fully gone, simply enjoying one another and the sensation of coolness; somehow making them both feel warm and flushed. 

Eventually, though, Aziraphale pulled away, both of them reluctant as their lips parted, but both of them smiling contentedly. Until Crowley realised just how vulnerable he felt and shifted, subtly trying to cover himself. 

"Oh, darling," Aziraphale murmured, sadness flickering in his gaze and sending a jolt of guilt through his partner. "We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable." 

Sudden desperation squeezed Crowley's lungs at the thought of having to stop, and he gasped, shaking his head hurriedly. "No! I want this, angel, I...I want you," he answered, his voice rushed at first, but slowing when he saw Aziraphale smiling once again. "I just...I might need some encouragement." 

"Well, that can certainly be arranged," Aziraphale soothed, and Crowley felt his tension slip away, eased by the genuine kindness and love in the angel's smile. Once again, he was reminded of why he trusted Aziraphale, why he allowed the angel to know all of him, and he relaxed, his own lips twitching into a slight curve. 

"I trust you," he half-whispered, and Aziraphale nodded, his gaze wandering down to the demon's chest. 

"I love you too," he said quietly, and, almost absentmindedly, picked up another ice cube. 

The chill against his collarbone made Crowley gasp, but it was immediately soothed by Aziraphale's warm, soft lips, his attentive kisses following the path of the ice as it traced the defining line at the base of Crowley's throat. His back arched slightly, the duality of the sensations making him shiver, his lips parting yet again as he searched for air. When he'd seen the bowl in Aziraphale's hands, he hadn't expected that this could feel so good, so simple and yet so sensual. 

Cold water, melted from the ice, beaded on his skin, and Crowley whined involuntarily as Aziraphale lapped it up, his tongue obscenely hot and tender. 

"Mm, you have such a beautiful collarbone, my love," Aziraphale mumbled between kisses to the underside of Crowley's jaw, the ice disappearing back into the bowl. "Especially when you gasp like that." 

Crowley swallowed hard and Aziraphale nuzzled at his neck briefly, selecting a fresh ice cube as the demon struggled to catch his breath. Between his legs, he could feel himself getting slicker and more needy, and he slid his fingers into Aziraphale's hair, clinging onto the soft curls gently. 

"Aziraphale, please," he mumbled, and the angel made a soothing sound in the back of his throat, just before brushing the ice over one of Crowley's nipples. The freezing cold made him jerk, and Aziraphale chuckled softly, sitting back as he circled the ice over Crowley's areola. 

"You feel that, hmm?" He grinned triumphantly, and light finally dawned for Crowley, a slow smile spreading across his face. The chill was making his nipple stand out erect and tingling, cold enough to heighten every sensation. 

"Y-yeah, it...it feels good, angel," Crowley gulped, and Aziraphale hummed contentedly, his smile so bright and sweet that Crowley briefly forgot about the ice melting on his chest. 

"Good, I want you to feel good, darling. I want to show you how perfect your body is, even the parts you aren't sure about," he murmured, and Crowley felt tears pricking at his eyes again, just as Aziraphale leaned down. Soft lips closed around the demon's nipple, and he moaned at the feeling, his head tipping back. The angel's hot tongue swirled, and Crowley bucked, his whole body shuddering in delight. He hadn't had this much sensation in his nipples in _weeks,_ and it felt absolutely divine. 

"Ohh...oh, _Satan,_ that feels-...fffuck!" Crowley cried out, fingers tightening in Aziraphale's hair as the angel bit down ever so lightly, then sucked hard before pulling off with a soft 'pop.' Panting, Crowley subsided to the bed, but Aziraphale was already moving to the demon's other nipple, fingertips massaging one thick scar while he stroked the ice over Crowley's skin.

_Art by: Kayki_Star_

"Angel, don't stop," Crowley whimpered, turning his head to watch shakily as Aziraphale blew warm air over the ice, more of it melting and coating the demon's already flushed nipple. "Please, I...I love you," he gasped, and Aziraphale turned gentle blue eyes on him, that soppy smile making Crowley's heart melt in his chest. 

"I love you too, I'm not going to stop. It's alright, try to relax. You're getting all wound up again, just enjoy it," he soothed, and Crowley nodded, releasing his grip on Aziraphale's hair and stroking the bouncy curls instead as he tried to calm down. It wasn't easy, not with all those mind-numbing sensations that sent pleasure rocking through him, but he did his best, managing to at least stop shaking. 

To Crowley's delight, he was immediately rewarded by Aziraphale's lips replacing the ice yet again, suckling on that now-sensitive little bud and making Crowley shiver as he bucked up. His fingers carded through Aziraphale's soft hair gently, a deep, heartfelt moan filling the air between them just before the angel's teeth brushed Crowley's skin. Once again, he cried out, and Aziraphale pulled back, diving in and dragging the euphoric demon into a deep, desperate kiss. It took a second for Crowley to gather himself enough to kiss back, but when he did, he eagerly matched Aziraphale's pace, moaning softly into the angel's mouth. 

All too soon, however, Aziraphale broke away, panting lightly as he stared down at Crowley, just taking him in, lapping up the sight of his beloved so flushed and flustered. His warm hand slid up to cradle Crowley's cheek, and the demon smiled, the tender touch helping him to relax and breathe, his own hand coming to rest over Aziraphale's. 

"I can't describe how delicious and sexy you look right now," Aziraphale announced quietly, and Crowley did his best to ignore the blush rising to his cheeks. 

"Thank you, angel," he murmured, and Aziraphale nodded, kissing the corner of his lips before sitting back and starting to shift position. With the angel's body now upright, Crowley could see the way Aziraphale's beige trousers tented outwards, bulging around the outline of his eager erection. The sight made Crowley's mouth water. 

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth," Aziraphale assured Crowley, apparently oblivious to his own arousal as his plump hands gently guided the demon's lithe thighs further open. Once Crowley's legs were wide enough apart, Aziraphale moved to kneel between them, everything Crowley had now on open display. 

Aziraphale smiled to himself like a child in a sweet shop, and reached out, his hands resting on the insides of Crowley's upper thighs, thumbs pressing into him slightly. Shocked by Aziraphale's directness, Crowley whined softly and spread his thighs even wider, his low sound of pleasure escalating to a heartfelt moan as the angel pulled, gently, carefully spreading Crowley open, more cool air caressing the demon's slick, flushed inner folds. 

"Look at that, how beautiful," Aziraphale sighed happily, and Crowley squirmed as he tried to imagine what Aziraphale was seeing. He liked the way his effort had changed on hormones, and with Aziraphale's attentive gaze on him, he couldn't help but feel proud of his body. "All wet for me already, just like a good little demon," the angel went on, his voice dropping, becoming more seductive as he carefully let go of Crowley. The demon bit back another soft whine and rocked his hips instead, his muscles clenching instinctively. "Oh, you need something inside you, don't you?" Aziraphale commented with a frown of teasing sympathy, his hand running down to palm at the hefty bulge in his trousers. "I can see you trying to squeeze down on nothing." 

Crowley opened his mouth to reply, but Aziraphale was quicker, already having picked up another fresh ice cube. Immediately forgetting what he'd wanted to say, Crowley simply stared, transfixed by how shiny the ice looked in the dim bedroom light, the sheen of melted water coating it in silver. 

"Legs open," Aziraphale commanded, and Crowley shuddered in anticipation, his mouth feeling dry as he dragged his legs as far apart as he could, his breath quick and shallow. "Good, relax. I've got you." 

Aziraphale flashed Crowley a soothing smile, then slowly reached down, pressing the ice against the base of Crowley's cock. The demon cried out shakily, the cold making him shudder, his whole body rocking. Melted water ran down, dripping over his entrance, and he whimpered, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes as Aziraphale stroked the ice up and down, massaging his short shaft with it. 

"Is that good, darling? Hmm?" He purred, then chuckled and shifted position, the sheets rustling. "Look at all this water, we're making a mess." 

Before Crowley could answer, Aziraphale's tongue was once again on his skin, this time running over his folds slowly, cleaning the water off him. Crowley moaned softly and bucked, causing the ice to slide down over his ultra-sensitive tip. Choking on another moan, he grabbed at the sheets, fingers twisting, but Aziraphale was already plunging his tongue deeper. 

All Crowley could do was whimper, feeling Aziraphale's tongue massaging his passage, pressing up into his g-spot and sending waves of pleasure rocking through his body. And then Aziraphale was pulling back, and before Crowley could protest, two ice-chilled fingers thrust into him, making him gasp in shocked delight. 

"Good demon, that's it. You like this, don't you? Playing with the cold." 

Crowley tried to answer, but when he opened his mouth, all he could force out was a shaky moan, his eyes rolling back as those plump fingers began to thrust inside him. The ice cube against his cock suddenly disappeared, and Crowley squealed as Aziraphale's welcoming mouth took its place, tongue swirling around the head of his cock. 

Aziraphale hummed comfortingly, but Crowley was already on the edge, all that teasing and delightful, pleasurable foreplay having done its job. One last little thrust from the angel's thick fingers, a drag of his tongue over Crowley's tip, and the demon came, hips bucking, his whole body shuddering. Too overcome to make any sound, Crowley tipped his head back and rolled his hips again and again, fucking himself through his orgasm as Aziraphale murmured to him lovingly, praising him over and over. 

Finally, Crowley collapsed to the bed, panting and utterly exhausted, his legs limp and trembling. Aziraphale crawled up the bed slowly, and Crowley smiled tiredly just before he was pulled into a gentle, tender kiss. He leaned into it contentedly, but it was over too soon, Aziraphale's lips parting from his. 

"You were so good for me, hmm?" Aziraphale murmured, fingertips stroking down Crowley's cheek. "Can you do one more thing for me, darling?"

His eyes widening as he remembered the bulge in Aziraphale's trousers, Crowley nodded hurriedly, his own shaking hands coming up to cup the angel's jaw. 

"Of course, angel." 

"Are you sure?" Aziraphale smiled, fixing a lock of Crowley's hair with one careful finger. "I don't want you to overdo it, my love." 

The gentle statement made Crowley feel as if he was floating on a cloud - warm and light and happy. It was just another sign of Aziraphale's profound love for him; checking in at every stage to make sure Crowley was okay, and he basked in it, in the glory of being loved so fully. 

"I'm sure," he answered simply, and Aziraphale smiled. 

One complicated moment later, Crowley was sitting up against the headboard, a pillow behind his back and Aziraphale standing over him. The angel reached down slowly and Crowley found his mouth beginning to water as Aziraphale unbuttoned his trousers and slipped his hand into his underwear. A slow drag down, and the angel's cock slipped from his boxers, bobbing in the cool air and already wet with pre. 

"I love seeing you come, my dear. It always gets me so riled up," Aziraphale chuckled, his hand sliding down to cradle the back of Crowley's head. "All yours, darling." 

_All mine,_ Crowley repeated in his mind, grinning to himself as he leaned forward, lapping the little bead of pre off Aziraphale's thick tip. And froze. 

What should have been warm flesh was chilly as ice, the pre sitting cool on Crowley's tongue. 

"I thought we'd try something a little different and on-theme," Aziraphale purred from above him, and Crowley didn’t bother to answer. He much preferred action to words, and with this in mind, he gripped Aziraphale's soft hips, and went down. 

The coldness of it was shocking, but Crowley was determined and well-practiced, breathing calmly as he allowed his throat to relax and open, his nose soon buried in the soft blond hair of Aziraphale's lower stomach. 

"Ohh, _fuck,"_ the angel swore, fingers tangling in Crowley's hair, tightening almost painfully before relaxing. "You're far too good at this, Crowley." 

Humming acknowledgment, Crowley closed his eyes and concentrated. The length buried deep in his throat wasn't warming at all - not quite ice-cold, but definitely still cold enough to give Crowley an utterly new, enticing sensation. He swallowed hard, and Aziraphale bucked, a soft squeal making the demon smile around the cock spreading his jaw. 

Just a moment more to breathe, and Crowley pulled back, all the way to Aziraphale's head, tasting the pre that was practically pouring from him now. He knew it wouldn't be long before the angel came; it never was when Crowley had finished first. So he did his best to make it worthwhile, swirling his tongue, dipping it into Aziraphale's slit, teasing his frenulum. 

Every single moan and whimper from above made Crowley's whole body tingle, the satisfaction of giving his partner pleasure feeling almost as good as his own orgasm. And when Aziraphale pushed gently at the back of his head, Crowley sank down as if his throat was made just for the angel's cock. Aziraphale groaned and bucked, icy pre sliding down to Crowley's stomach. He could feel it all the way down, and it made him desperate for more, massaging Aziraphale's shaft with his tongue as best he could, his hands on the angel's hips gently guiding him to thrust slightly. 

"Ohhh...oh, _Crowley,"_ the angel cried in that beautiful voice of his, broken and needy. Crowley hummed happily, and Aziraphale rocked hard, his cock twitching in warning just before he came. He slumped over, gripping onto the headboard with his spare hand, the other holding Crowley in place as burning cold cum slid down his throat, spurt after spurt of it spilling from the angel. Aziraphale's hips rolled instinctively, riding out his orgasm, and Crowley took it all, dazed and delighted, his whole body shivering. 

By the time Aziraphale finally pulled out, spent and panting, Crowley was starting to feel slightly dizzy, barely registering the angel's hands on his. 

"Darling? Oh, Christ, you're freezing!" Aziraphale gasped, grabbing a thick, fluffy blanket and throwing it around the demon's shoulders. Already sleepy, Crowley let out a deep sigh and nuzzled up to Aziraphale, but the angel had other plans. 

He scooped Crowley up easily and hurried back down the hall to the living room, laying the half-conscious demon down on the sofa and bustling off. Crowley watched through his eyelashes as Aziraphale piled up soft blankets on the hearth and threw a couple of extra logs on the fire. Once it was raging in the grate, Aziraphale rushed back to Crowley and gathered him up once more, carrying him just a few steps this time to lay him on the blankets. The heat of the fire made Crowley feel more alert, and he blinked up at the angel sleepily, smiling in a way he probably would have thought of as goofy if he wasn't so drunk on the chill radiating through his body. 

"Asssiraphale," he hissed softly, and the angel sighed, snapping his fingers to clothe himself in warm, downy pajamas. A rearrangement of the blankets, and Crowley had company, cuddling up to his angel happily, shivering arms sliding around that plump waist. 

"Mmm, s'nice," he mumbled, and Aziraphale seemed to relax, a pillow appearing beneath his head as he settled back, his arm tight around Crowley, protective. 

"Yeah? Nice and warm?" He murmured, and Crowley nodded contentedly, shifting position so his head was tucked just under the angel's chin, his cheek pressed to that cushioned chest. 

"Very." 

"Good," Aziraphale answered simply, a smile in his voice. "You worried me a bit there." 

"M'okay," Crowley mumbled, fingers tightening, sinking into yielding flesh. "Love you." 

Aziraphale gave a soft, affectionate little chuckle and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Crowley's head before pulling him even closer, cuddling him into his chest. "I love you too, you foul fiend," he purred, and Crowley grinned to himself, feeling his eyelids starting to get rather heavy thanks to the heat rolling off the crackling fire. "You’re perfect, Crowley. Just the way you are." 

Still smiling, Crowley felt himself slipping away, sinking into sleep comforted by the knowledge that Aziraphale was there and would take care of him. The last thing he remembered of that night was the angel's wings, opening over him, soft, silky white surrounding him just as unconsciousness took over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this Christmassy-themed smut!  
> As always, I loved working with KaykiStar, and we had loads of fun coming up with this and putting it together for you guys! Please comment and let us know what you thought of it!  
> And happy holidays!  
> <3<3<3  
> Here's some links to find more of their wonderful art!  
> https://www.instagram.com/kaykistar/  
> https://www.instagram.com/kaykistar.nsfw/  
> P.s. apologies for the shitty title lmfao I couldn't come up with anything better :D


End file.
